Her Protection
by Nyx Pax
Summary: He was the only one worth her protection; for he was her brother; and the others that were worth the protection of the stars, long passed away. The question is, will he accept her?


**Lunar's Note:** Well, I started thinking about this one-shot when I was listening to Rihanna's "Russian Roulette" so in reality, this fanfiction was inspired by her song, and her song alone. Nothing else was listened to as I wrote this, only that one song. I do hope you all like it!

**Full Summary of Her Protection:** He was the only one worth her protection; for he was her brother; and the others that were worth the protection of the stars, long passed away. The question is, will he accept her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Her Protection**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
One-Shot Her Protection  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bright, glistening, silver light formed, no one saw it as it was smaller than a speck of dust, something even a vampire could not see even with their extraordinary eye sight. It formed in the middle of a meadow, as the wind picked up speed, the silver light grew more and more until it was in the form of a miniature planet.

Nearby hikers could possible mistaken it as the sun playing tricks on them, as the silver planet was so entwined with the blazing of the sun light. Soon the miniature planet was no more as it grew forming a figure, but the light still did not go away as the figure was done forming.

It was as if the light was protecting the figure, so none shall see it. The figure stepped out of the light, as it dissolved away, to reveal a female that glistened with the sunlight, as if she was an angel or a goddess.

"So this is where he is…my brother…the one that shall only be worth of my protection…_for now…_" The female did not say anything after that, as if she had nothing else to say but that one statement.

Walking forward slightly, she looked around as if she sensed something. "The pain and sorrow meets me, I can feel those near me…yet I feel as if I cannot reach those that _could_ be around me…what is going on…?" The question lingered upon the meadow, no answer met the female besides the moving of the calming wind.

Closing her eyes, she reached her powers, searching for one specific source. A source, that was faint yet so real in more ways than one, than anyone ever dreamed of. _Found you…we will be together once more, brother…_ A single thought rang through the female's head as she disappeared, heading towards the source of her brother.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, a silver ball could be seen forming in the middle of the Cullen's living room. All of whom where now in defensive stances, ready to attack the intruder. But no one expected that the intruder would suddenly tackle one of their own so quickly, much less yell out their name.

"Emmett!!" A silver bell like sound rang out, as the Cullen's could make out that the intruder was actually a female that looked like a goddess, maybe rivaling…well themselves of course, mostly Rosalie though.

Growls could be heard as they saw what the female did, none louder than Rosalie. What happened next, no one expected; the female immediately got off of Emmett and turned around and growled back. A presence of death surrounded the female, "Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

The female tilted her head, innocently as her attitude went into a complete 360 turn around, turning back towards Emmett for a moment. "Emmy…you didn't tell them about me?" Her voice lingered in the air, as the lone question was left unanswered, as Emmett gazed upon the silver-haired female in front him.

"I'm sorry; lady, but I don't know you." Emmett replied really confused, about ready to go towards his family, and protect his wife.

The female took a step back and tripped accidently, falling down, her cloak falling ever-so-slightly upon her legs covering her up. "This can't be…you were the only one that I found…the only one I could trust…the Guardian lied! She told me, you would remember me! SHE LIED!"

Everyone in the room, saw that tears were about to come out of her eyes, yet the female made sure they didn't fall. Tears showed weakness, and weakness was something that she was not suppose to show…yet she showed it right now by showing her fear of being abandoned.

No one moved it was as if time stopped, as the vampires watched as the female break down. Seeing this, Emmett immediately moved towards Rosalie, hugging her and telling her, he was fine. As the female heard this, she immediately turned around and looked at him.

"No, you are not fine!! Emmy, you don't remember me…your OWN flesh and blood!" The female screamed out, the windows suddenly broke, as glass shattered everywhere. It was as if the wind responded to the female's anger.

"Miss…maybe we could help you. You say you are Emmett's flesh and blood?" Carlisle spoke up.

The female looked at him, her eyes betraying the anger she felt, she nodded. "I am, his sister," She spoke up. "or _was_ his sister…he was the only one, I had left…everyone left me, so long ago…the resentment, the sorrow…the _abandonment_ that I felt…it was too much for me to bare…" The female trailed off.

Suddenly, Edward spoke up, in hush tones as he spoke in vampire speed towards his father, "I can't read her mind, Carlisle…" He trailed off.

"That's because, you aren't suppose to." The female angrily spat out, realizing that the sudden irk in her mind, had been because of one of them.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Rosalie shouted, she may seem self-observed a lot, but when it came to her family, she would rather die than abandon them.

"He is not your mate, Emmy is," As she said this, she could feel Venus powers wondering about the room, showing her who each other soul mates were, "So don't bother to protect him." The female growled out, a fierce black aura surrounded her as she said this. Looking around, she noticed how each individual had one thing in common, their golden eyes.

Slightly confused upon this, she closed her eyes and allowed her senses to reach out, to see if they could recognize what they were; for they—including her brother—were not ordinary earthlings…something she realized, when she realized that her brother was still alive.

Suddenly the female narrowed her eyes, "You are vampires…" She whispered out, it was like her whole entire world stopped. Her own brother…a vampire…could this really be happening?

Instantly they all went into a defensive stance once more, besides three…Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

The female called fourth her staff to hold besides her. "Stand down…" She commanded in a monotone voice. Gone were the tears in her eyes; gone were the emotions she was feeling not too long ago.

Standing in front them was a goddess; a goddess that was there for only one thing, to protect her brother.

"Pray tell, how did you know we were vampires, miss?" Carlisle asked, trying to be the reasonable one.

"You are their leader?" Carlisle nodded.

"Tell them to stand down, until then, I will not answer any questions." The look in the female's eyes was the promise of death. And every single moment that was wasted, her eyes kept turning black.

Carlisle looked at the rest of his family and nodded. They needed answers, and if standing down, meant that, than they would have to risk it.

The female nodded, banishing her staff away, "I think you should all sit down…" The female stated in a bored, lonesome tone, as if she was suddenly tired from talking.

Not one person sat down, "Okay…then stand. See if I care…" The female mumbled, slowly walking towards an armchair and sat down in it. "I need you all, to clear your minds, for what you are about to see…is very _real,_" The female smirked, closing her eyes slightly, she whispered out, "Luna Mind Meld," A bright shining crescent moon formed on top of the female's forehead beneath a glowing eight-pointed star. Silver light engulfed all the occupants in the room.

The female memories flashed into their minds, every single one of them, from her Silver Millennium days, to her first life of being the sister of Emmett, to the many battles, she had overcome, from Queen Beryl to Chaos. The many betrayals she felt; the sorrow she felt as each time her sailor senshi and love died for her. To the very memory in which lead her to the Cullen's.

No one said anything after the silver light died down. All the emotions going about the room, was overtaking Jasper, but he said nothing, as he knew some of those emotions were his too.

The female gazed upon each and every one of the vampire's reactions, more of her brother's reactions than anyone else's.

"So…" The female trailed off, realizing that everyone kept staring at her with the look of pity or sorrow in their eyes. This was a very bad thing to do, as she did not need either emotion thrown at her. After the amount of suffering, she went through in her pasts, she hated when someone took pity upon her, much less feel sorrow.

Gritting her teeth slightly, she glared. "I don't need pity or sorrow." She spat out. "I need my brother…I am only here for one reason, to protect him."

Rosalie looked at her as if she was nuts, "He doesn't need protection!"

The female looked at her, "I wonder what would happen if a fire were to burn a vampire—want to volunteer?" Inward, the female knew she would never do that. It was an empty threat, a promise that would never be fulfilled. She couldn't cause her brother pain by burning his mate.

Rosalie stayed quiet after hearing that statement; she could hear her husband growl out in anger, and the others out of protection.

"You're _not_ my sister." Emmett growled out, his eyes slowly turning black, crouching slowly, and looking ready to attack.

The female instantly stood up, and gasping out loud, pain heard in her voice, "What!? Emmy, you can't mean that!"

"Emmett, don't do something you'll regret…" Alice trailed off, already seeing his decision of wanting to hurt his sister.

"I do mean it. So far, you have yet to prove yourself, my sister." Emmett stated.

"Did you not see my memories? Has becoming a vampire, truly make you forget about your own baby sister?" The female cried out.

"Listen, you don't even look like my little sister that was in…your memories!" Emmett hesitated.

Surprisingly, the female looked taken back as he said this. Realization hit her…big time. Looking down at herself, she chuckled slightly, giving off the impression of someone turning crazy.

The female looked up, and smiled slightly, waving a hand over herself, a light engulfed her, returning her to her normal identity.

"Ah, maybe that is why you didn't recognize me." A sincerity voice said.

In front of them stood a blond-haired teenager girl and not the silver-haired adult that once stood in front of them before. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, otherwise known as Serenity McCarty; younger sister of Emmett McCarty. And allow me to repeat myself; I am here, to protect you Emmett. For you are the only one worth to protect now. Those who were once worth the protection of the stars have long passed away. And I have sought you out, knowing you would soon need my protection…" Usagi trailed off.

-x-x-x-x-

Hehe, don't you all hate me? I left you all with a cliffhanger! It was the best choice, for me to leave this one-shot as a cliffhanger, as it would keep you all guessing. And who knows, maybe it'll one day turn into an **actual** story…but only if you all want it to. Tell me what you all think, when you drop your review, please.


End file.
